


无端春声

by CirraDarling



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 23:15:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17272991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CirraDarling/pseuds/CirraDarling
Summary: CP：光夕雾（私设人男光战）Author：糊冷冷Rating：NC-17Warning：是来自不愿意透露姓名的老师的约稿





	无端春声

在光之战士第四次回头问身边的女性你是不是不开心时，即便是夕雾也觉得难为情了起来，她摇了摇头，挤出一个她独有的内敛而温婉的微笑。  
“我没有不开心，英雄阁下。”  
“我都说了一百遍了，私底下的时候，你叫我光就可以……平时也可以叫我光。”  
“那样太不礼貌了，不适合树立您的威严。”  
“……可是我们是恋人呀！其他时候也就算了，私底下的时候……”人族战士将恋人两个字咬得很重，“而且我也不需要什么威严，我只是一位冒险者罢了。”  
夕雾微笑着点了点头，可是眉头仍旧紧皱着，她的确苦恼于一个问题。  
“是因为昨天晚上我说的吗？我的本意是不想你有所负担，没想到反而让你觉得苦恼了。”光有一些懊恼，他没有恋爱经验，身边的男性好友也没有几个有靠谱的恋爱建议，他都是独自摸索的。  
“我不明白，为什么你会觉得我没有在‘依赖’你呢？我放心地把后背交托给你，我相信你能跨越任何险阻，相信没有什么可以阻止我们再次相聚，”夕雾将她考虑了一整天的话  
“可以更加依赖一点的……更加亲密的那种。”光小声地叹了口气，他和夕雾口头确认感情大概过了小半年。可是两个人连牵手和拥抱都没有过，更别说其他的了。他只觉得有些气馁，他不知道夕雾答应自己的请求是否出于不忍拒绝的礼貌，她甚至没有任何诉求，难道自己在一厢情愿的吗？  
“我不知道……不知道该怎么做。”夕雾摇了摇头，她也很苦恼，她并不是第一次被人追求，但这是她的第一次恋爱。她明白两个人似乎出了分歧，可是不确切明白那些是什么。

光之战士终于以破釜沉舟的勇气牵起了夕雾的手，他觉得夕雾的手比他手上的斧头还要重得多，可是又如此柔软——那是内心的感觉，实际上夕雾的手心都是刀刃磨出来的细茧。  
“比如这样……”光不怎么敢看夕雾的眼睛，但他还是勇敢地转过了脸，微笑着说，“这是我们第一次牵手吧。”  
“噢……”夕雾眨了眨她茶色的眼睛，有一点点明白了。  
“能碰到真是太好了，好像夕雾是真的和我在一起了一样，”光的声音很轻，他比夕雾也许还要小几岁，英俊，矫健，有力，像是年轻的战神，只是笑起来时带着些许的孩子气，“太好了！”  
夕雾不自觉地有些心跳加速，她别过了脸，后知后觉地想着，也许这就是他们说的恋爱的感觉吧。

“多玛的事情好不容易告一段落了，说起来延夏的桃花可真美啊，艾欧泽亚本土似乎少有这样绚烂的桃花。”光说，他和夕雾手牵手走在晴日的无二江河畔。  
“说起来我知道一个去处，是看桃花的好地方，叫做梅泉乡，”夕雾托着腮，“离这儿不远，去么？”  
“可是不是说好了要去望海楼泡温泉吗？”虽然想去看桃花，但是更想和夕雾一起泡温泉，光摇了摇头，他好不容易才让夕雾消灭了邀请其他伙伴一起泡温泉的想法。  
“都听你的。”夕雾在这些事情上并不坚持，她看起来不可亲近，实际上是温柔和善的人。  
光注意到夕雾一瞬间的无奈，他连忙补充：“明天吧，等明天我们再去梅泉乡，现在应该早些回去了。”

正当夕雾准备召唤出胡鹰的时候，光先召唤出了红陆行鸟，他抚摸着火红鸟羽，回过头招呼着夕雾。  
“上来，抱住我。”光言简意赅，他明白和夕雾相处的秘诀是直接和果断。  
“哦、好，好的。”夕雾收回了鸟哨，侧坐在红陆行鸟身上，手以极为庄重的姿势搭在光的腰上。  
“其实还有一种典礼陆行鸟，如果我们以后结婚的话，就可以拿到那种最威风的白鸟啦……”光有点脸红，他闻到了夕雾身上浅浅的味道，像是清晨的露水。  
“结……结婚？”夕雾喃喃地重复着，脸上也泛起了淡淡的红晕。  
“嘿，夕雾，抓紧了！”红陆行鸟载着这对情侣腾空飞起，刮起一阵冷风，夕雾下意识地一缩，一只温暖的手握住她冰凉的手。  
光将夕雾的手拉到自己腰间，他转过头看愣住的少女，笑容干净而温暖：“是第一次拥抱。”  
“以后还会有很多次……哎呀，刚刚就想说了，你的手好冰。”光的手可以包住少女的手，紧紧握住。  
“这是特意训练的结果，潜藏的时候最好把自己当成死物。”夕雾认真地解释道，只是脸上的红晕还未褪去。  
“和我在一起的时候就不必担心这些了，我会保护好你的。”风大，光放慢了飞行的速度。  
他们到了红玉海，夕阳的火光照耀在他们身上，夕雾稍稍地搂紧了手臂，悄悄地靠在了光的身上。

先是在潮风亭吃了晚餐，光想起门口有个海猫茶馆，卖一些少女喜欢的吃食。借着出门的时候偷偷买来三色团子，塞到了仍错愕的夕雾手里。夕雾手上拿着两串，嘴里还塞着一个团子，。  
“……你和团子一样可爱。”光小声地称赞道。夕雾眨了眨眼，又摇了摇头，她腮帮子鼓鼓的，没办法说话。  
“还有一串，是今天的赠礼。”老板娘拿着一串团子迎上来时，看到的是英俊的金发青年亲了亲黑发奥拉少女的额头。  
“忍不住想要咬上一口。”光在夕雾没有反应过来之前又亲了一下她雪白的角。  
夕雾咽下嘴里的团子，害羞于老板娘极有探究欲的眼神，连团子也不要，拽着光就走了。

光一路上都担心夕雾会生气，可实际上夕雾并没有，甚至还点评了团子的味道，光忍不住问了，夕雾认真地摇了摇头。  
“……也许，这就是光想要的那种感觉吧，我有点明白了，”夕雾眼波流转，夕阳下茶色的眼睛显现出一种艳丽的金色，“很新奇的感觉……但是，不讨厌。”  
“是恋爱的感觉！”光的声音放大了些。望海楼的客人们都纷纷递过了好奇而友善的目光，夕雾脸一红，将帘子掀开，进去了女性专用的换衣间。

光觉得自己大概是冒失了，他忐忑不安地在房间里脱下衣服，心想着待会的温泉之旅，又忍不住有些浮想联翩。他几乎没见过夕雾穿忍者服以外的衣服，他本来是打算和夕雾一起去挑衣服，对方却说她有。等光来到了只有两个人的温泉包厢时，夕雾已经换好了极为清凉的蓝紫色浴衣，像是一位普通的少女。  
少女姣好的身躯掩映在了雾气中，皎洁的是她的皮肤，如黑玉的是她的发。夕雾平常地对着恋人打着招呼，大方而坦然。看的人却不那么坦然，光一瞬间气血上涌，好一会儿才磕磕巴巴地回应道：“这件浴衣……很好看。”  
夕雾噗嗤一笑，她难得有这样开怀而笑的时刻，她坐到了温泉水里，光也跟着坐了下来，一时间水花四溅，夕雾下意识拿手去挡，光抓住了她的手。  
两个人相对无言好久，夕雾撩着水到自己的身上，光则出神地想着什么。包厢里的水流缓慢，洗去白日的一切喧嚣，甚至战争都变得与他们无关了。两个人手紧紧握着，丝毫不觉尴尬，忽然夕雾动了动身子，光诧异地转过脸，发觉夕雾轻轻地靠在了他的肩膀上。  
“……这是你说的……依赖？我看那些女孩子都是这么做的……如果能让你开心的话……”夕雾露出有些羞赧的微笑，“也不知道对不对……”  
少女娇嫩的身躯隔着可以忽略不计的布料，紧紧地贴在青年的身上。光羞耻地发现自己有了反应，他一边自责一边说服自己这是正常的，这可是喜欢了许久好不容易才在一起的恋人呀。  
“怎么样都好……”光试图让自己腿间的火热消退下去。  
“你怎么了？”夕雾面怀担忧地贴得更近，实际上对光来说是火上浇油。光可以看到少女敞开的领口里若有若无的曲线，他发觉自己更硬了。

两人正静坐着，隔壁忽然传来了暧昧的声响，某对热恋的情侣似乎直接在水池里欢爱，想必是情不自禁。  
几乎是破釜沉舟的，光恶从胆边生，抓住了夕雾的另一只手。  
“我想要……真正和你在一起，我会对你负责的……可以吗？你如果不喜欢艾欧泽亚的婚礼的话，我们可以……你不愿意的话就摇摇头，我会等到你愿意的那一天……”光自己都不知道自己说了点什么，他注视着没反应过来的夕雾，干脆地站了起来，他挫败地甩了甩头发，转过身道，“别理我，我洗累了，去冲个冷水澡。”  
夕雾好一会儿才明白究竟发生了什么，青年站起来的瞬间她都看到了，她的脸变得通红，她慌乱地躲开对方的视线。  
“抱歉，夕雾，”光意识到了自己的行径会让少女对他产生不好的观感，比起真正拥有夕雾他更想要的是两个人完全地心灵相通，于是他的脸色和他的腿间欲望一同消退，“抱歉，我不是那样的人……我不是故意的……你不要把我想成……”  
光说不下去了，他觉得自己搞砸了一切，他垂头丧气地想要离开包厢，身后却响起了少女温柔而坦然的声音：“我愿意的，光。”

夕雾站了起来，她拉住了的光的手，像是许下郑重的誓言：“……我答应你。”见光没有回应，她干脆地踮起脚，碰了碰青年的脸颊，仅仅是这样，夕雾就觉着很是害羞，但她没有收回她说的话。  
金发上细密的水珠流到了眼睛里，光眨了眨眼，他的眼睛因为喜悦闪闪发光。接着他伸出手，轻轻地捧起少女秀美的脸，犹豫地小心翼翼地吻上了她的唇。  
“喜欢……”灼热的吻不断落下，伴随着吻的缝隙间动情的呢喃，青年极尽他的温柔，如同亲吻花瓣，“喜欢……喜欢你，夕雾……”  
“唔……”夕雾尝试着回应，她稍稍地张开唇，便被光的舌头扫荡。这个吻从试探性的变作了情色意味极浓的热吻，两人唇舌交缠，甜腻的水声被揉碎了，塞进了彼此的耳朵。  
一吻终了，光的脸通红，他静静地看着夕雾，暗自思忖着自己是否能让夕雾满意，他在这之前没吻过其他人。夕雾思考的则是其他，隔壁情侣还在发出暧昧的声响，她没打算在外面进行那项私密的活动，她小声地提议道：“我们……回房间吧？”

光嗯了一声，便拉着夕雾进了门，他细细检查了门窗，又明确了房间必要的隔音效果。那头的夕雾已经跪坐在榻榻米上，她梳理着自己湿漉漉的发，纤长的手指拂过细密的鸦羽，然后她背对着光，解开了浴衣。  
青年不经意回眸，呼吸一窒。暗色的灯火下，漆黑的发遮去大部分的少女肩背，只露出的凝脂一般的圆润肩头，衣服顺着肌肤滑下的瞬间令人心惊。暗红尘与热春光，一刹那雪亮。

“怎么了？”夕雾觉察到了光灼热的视线，她回过了头，她并未完全褪去衣物，半遮半掩的景状更显玲珑可爱。  
“你真好看。”光放慢脚步走了过去，他跪在少女的面前，拿梳子为她梳起长长的发。  
“……总觉得好像我们在一起很久似的。”夕雾闭上了眼睛，认真感受着恋人的服务。  
光这一生也就打理过他那头根本不需要打理的头发，不知道少女的长发该如何梳理，所幸夕雾的头发柔顺极了，便是最手笨的人不多时也能梳开。光在心里想，他得好好学，毕竟这可是一辈子的事啊。

“你真的愿意么？现在拒绝也可以哦。”光再次问起了这个问题，夕雾垂下她长长的睫羽，嗯了一声。  
一切就此顺理成章，光探头吻住夕雾的唇，从延绵温柔的啄吻变成气势汹汹的舌吻，年轻而热烈的灵魂都倾注在这个吻里。夕雾有些喘不过气，但是光仍追着她吻，手抓着她的手，舌头绞缠着她的舌头，唾液不断从两人的唇间流出，被光煽情地舔去。夕雾不断后退，往榻榻米上倒去，光便跟着往前倾倒，夕雾躺在了地上，黑发散了一地，光则半压着她的身躯，持续不断地吻着。等夕雾真的喘不过气来时，光才停止这个吻，他埋在她的肩头，埋在她湿润的发里，那儿有红玉海日光的气味。  
光细心地拉来棉被，让夕雾躺得舒服些，做完这些后，光几乎吻着夕雾抹茶味道的嘴唇，听到她发出小狐狸一样迷糊的声音。

吻从少女的唇为起点，一路下移，光吻上夕雾裸露的肩头和漂亮的锁骨，在雪白的皮肤上留下如同桃花一般的红痕。夕雾仍拥着胸前柔软的布料，紧闭着眼微微颤抖，即便是多玛最优秀的战士也对将来的事情怀抱不安。光并没有强迫夕雾对他完全坦露身体，他绕开胸前的遮蔽，吻住了平坦的小腹。在舔吻到那处圆圆的凹陷时，夕雾的呼吸立刻急促了起来。  
“真的可以继续吗？”光的鼻尖触碰着少女腹部的肌肤，上面留有少女清甜的香味，他再次确认。  
夕雾微不可闻地嗯了一声，接着似乎是下定了决心似的，她抱在胸前的手臂收到了两侧，柔顺的布料顺着她的身体向两侧下滑，这已经是最好的邀约。

光亲了亲夕雾的额头用作安抚。他先是将那件褪了一半的浴衣褪到腰间，然后再像是剥开果实那样小心地解开胸衣，少女丰盈的酥胸从中弹跳了出来，白晃晃得让青年口舌干燥。他的双手颤抖地抚摸上去，惊诧于那绝妙的温暖和柔软，掌心那凸出的触感又是如此撩人。他的手从侧边按揉着这对玉兔，唇舌则含住了左侧的乳头，惊呼声从夕雾的唇边泄露。  
“……嗯，不要……”夕雾发出了自己都不曾听过的柔媚的声音，那声音让她吓了一跳，但是敏感的乳头被又含又吸的羞意和快感让她忍不住发出更多这样的声音，她只得咬住唇。  
“舒服吗？”光小声问道，舌尖还在不断舔弄着那不断变硬的乳头，原有的嫩粉色已经变成了嫣红色，灯火下闪着湿润的光泽。  
从未有过的陌生快感让夕雾不禁合拢双腿，她无法回答什么话。另一侧的乳头也被青年用唇舌含弄，而已经被舔过的那边被青年的手指揉捏着，粗糙的手掌还不断地玩弄两团丰盈，将它们捏成各种各样的形状。  
“嗯……唔……啊……”胸前撩人的折磨让夕雾更加用力地咬住了自己的唇，而光上前吻她的唇，好让她不伤到自己。

光发誓不让夕雾在初次的性爱中有丝毫的痛楚，他所受的情欲的煎熬也是成倍的，而他并不在意这一点。他回忆着道听途说的所有的让女孩舒服的技巧，亲吻她的唇，舔吻她敏感的胸部，抚摸耳后的肌肤，终于夕雾紧张的身体由于快感的累积变得柔软了些。可是当光移开她的胸部，将吻烙在她小腹上时，她又变得紧张了起来。光只得好好地抚摸着夕雾的发，和她缠绵地吻着，好让她再放松些，至少夕雾对于亲吻这件事已经毫不排斥了。  
“不继续么？”是夕雾在吻之间问光，她的声音由于沾染了些许的情欲变得低沉。她的眼梢通红，满是莹润的水色。光的下腹又不受控制地硬了几分。  
“夜还很长呢！”光不着急，他觉着还可以再慢些，他怕夕雾有半点的不愉快，某种意义上也算是为两个人长期的关系做打算。

但终究还是继续，等夕雾变得更加沉浸在光所创造的快乐之后，光小心地褪下夕雾已经微湿的亵裤，那处的草丛柔软而服帖，可爱极了。光的吻便落在草丛下边，舔弄着微启的贝壳边缘。  
“英雄阁下……光……不要……”夕雾被身下奇妙的触感吓得叫了出来，她睁眼便瞧见双腿间那耀眼的金发，那是她平日不会特意碰触的地方。她之前便知道男女之间该如何交合，但没想到光会为她做到这种地步：“那里好脏……”  
光只是一味地掰开夕雾的双腿，舌头抵开柔嫩湿滑的花瓣，舔吸着充血变硬的珍珠，贝壳内部很快渗出了甜美的蜜汁，光一一舔净，舌头不断地往内滑动着，穴口也给予他充分的挤压，一张一合地如同一张小嘴，令他更加兴致勃勃地往内部探索。  
夕雾被这如潮的快感弄到不断呜咽，平日里如霜冷艳的面颊如今满是红潮，她不知道这巨大的快感是从哪里来，真的是从自己身体里挖掘出来的吗？那快感不受控制，从双腿间那羞耻的地方出发，她能清楚感受到恋人的舌头是怎么舔弄她的花穴的，也明白自己的下面不断地流出羞人的东西，而她的恋人把那些东西全都喝下去了，舔吻时还发出了黏糊的水声。  
“呜……嗯……”夕雾觉得自己简直要发疯了，太舒服了，漫上来的快感让她腰腹发麻，渐渐的，小穴越来越酸软，到某一刻，夕雾脑海里炸开了一道烟花。她抽搐着高潮了，小穴夹着青年的舌头，源源不断的花蜜涌现出来。这是少女此生第一次高潮，春潮晚来急，自此一切都变了颜色。

光也是第一次看到女孩子高潮，忽然喷出的蜜汁被他含入口中，咕咚一声喝下。他已经用舌造访过夕雾火热的花穴，如果换做……的话，仅仅是想象着他就觉得自己是要爆炸了。但还是不能着急，光的手指插入夕雾刚刚高潮而依旧紧致的小穴，慢慢地扩张着。  
高潮后的夕雾靠在榻上，半张着腿，一副予取予求的样子。她感受到了身体内部被什么侵入，手指和唇舌完全不同，更为坚硬也更加深入，而慢慢的，内部被打开得越来越多，快感又重新堆积在小穴里，比之前的更为猛烈。  
在完全被快感给淹没前，夕雾拉住了光抓着她腰侧的手，用湿润的嗓音请求道：“……进来吧……光……”

光没有办法再忍受了，他确认了小穴已经扩张到足够可以容纳他的肉棒之后，解开了自己的裤带，将硬得发痛的阴茎抵在了夕雾湿润的微张的穴口。  
“夕雾——我要进来了哦……我会很温柔的……”光稍稍往前挺去，淌着水的花穴衔住了粗大的肉棒前端，湿润火热的触感让光控制不住自己往前抵入，他的声音也跟着肉棒的深入戛然而止。  
太舒服了……肉棒被层层叠叠的内壁吮吸着，火热而紧致，比想象中的要快乐百倍。他一点点往前，到了某处有了阻力，他想着那大概是少女都有的那块屏障。光握住夕雾的手，十指紧扣，他更用力地往前顶去，囊袋啪地打上了少女的阴户上。前端触到了火热的底端，顶端感触到的柔软和整根肉棒被完全包裹的快感几乎让他差点立刻缴械。第一次进入女性的身体，还是喜欢的人，光简直想要直接释放。他当机立断地抽了出来，作为男性的自尊心让他不能在心爱的女人面前表现得如此差劲。  
夕雾则被突如其来的痛感搞到失声，尽管光做了很多的前戏，但是初次承欢的花穴还是难以适应如此的巨物，那处障碍被捅破时，鲜血从里面流了出来。  
光愧疚极了，他看到自己抽出的肉棒前端带有血丝，他还是硬着头皮继续。他低吼着重新进入少女的花穴，夕雾咬着自己的手背，承受着身下被再次填满的又痛又爽的感觉。  
“是我的新娘子……”光吻着夕雾的唇，安抚着她，“很快就不疼了。”

光小心地动作着，但暖热销魂的花穴让他几乎是失去了理智，他抓着夕雾的细腰，开始在花穴里抽插起来。所幸夕雾也慢慢觉察到了快感，小穴被捣弄得越来越湿，叫喊声里也多了几分愉悦。  
“好多水……”光要被搞疯了，他胡乱地吻着夕雾的脖颈，吮吸着胸前的乳头，“太舒服了……好紧……”  
“……啊……嗯……”夕雾睁着眼睛，生理性的泪水充盈着她的眼睛，内部被一下下地撞击着，眼泪也跟着滑落了下来。里面湿漉漉的，发出甜蜜的水渍声，粘腻的水声比外头温泉涌动的声音还要响亮。忽然间，内部一处妙不可言的点被肉棒蹭到，小穴跟着紧缩了起来，夕雾啊地一声叫出了声。  
光自然也觉察到了肉棒前端蹭到的有些粗糙的软肉，他揉捏上少女的酥胸，身下便往那处进攻。粗大的肉棒尽根抽出又尽根插入，每次都狠狠操弄到了少女花穴里最敏感的部位，迫使花穴涌出了更多的蜜液。  
“……那里……呜……不要弄那里……太深了……”夕雾的理智在这样的快乐里灰飞烟灭，被肉棒不断抽插到敏感处的快感堆积在了腰腹部，已经没办法被处理，她只好呻吟着，手指颤抖着触上自己胸前的嫣红，“呜……太大了，光……”好一会儿才发现这是她自己的声音，甚至比隔壁的女声更为娇媚。

熟悉的感觉再次降临，夕雾呜咽着高潮，小穴一阵阵紧缩，热流喷打在还在驰骋的肉棒上。忽然而来的高潮绞紧了花穴，光也没能坚持住，甚至没来得及退出，直接射在了花穴深处。  
光满心欢喜地亲了亲夕雾汗湿的脸颊，又咬了咬她柔软的唇，很快年轻的男人恢复了活力。夕雾还没从高潮的余韵里缓过来，身下就又被再次入侵了，她半睁着眼，甚至说不出抗议的话，支离破碎的声音都化作了甜腻的叫床声。  
光就着这个姿势，分开夕雾的双腿，抬高，以便进入得更深。夕雾修长的腿就势缠上青年的腰，像是推拒，更像是挽留。  
“喜欢你……”光热烈地表白着，一边抽插一边说着羞人的情话，“你真是太好了……夕雾，哪里都好……里面也很舒服……”  
“闭……闭嘴！嗯……啊……呜！”作为回应的是夕雾难得的羞恼的话，只是剩下的话被光的唇含入了口中。

这场欢爱不知道持续了多久，光连姿势都不带换的又要了夕雾好几次，他初次与喜欢的人交欢，食髓知味，怎么要都要不够。夕雾的体力终究还是不如光，半昏迷的状态下，体内也依旧有根热棍在捣弄。光觉着夕雾如同一朵蜜云，他觉着自己是闪电，他们遇一次便下起了狂风暴雨。  
肉体交合声、水渍流淌声、少女的呜咽声和男人的喘息声都萦绕在不大的房间里，充斥在这甜蜜的春夜里，是绝妙的春声。

黎明之时，光将擦洗干净的夕雾放进暖融融的被子里，他将夕雾的被子掖好，才跟着躺下。夕雾无意识地往他怀里缩去，光顺势搂住她的身体，这让光的笑容怎么也收不回去。  
这一生最幸运的事情莫过于遇见夕雾，而最幸福的事情就是和夕雾在一起。  
光牵起夕雾的手，吻上她细长的手指，道了郑重的晚安。  
“晚安，我的新娘。”  
以后、以后还会有无数个这样的春夜呢。

 

终

隔日的小剧场：  
梅泉乡的确风景秀丽，光和夕雾坐在花下饮酒，光的酒量远不如夕雾，很快就晕乎乎的，躺在了花下。  
“喜欢你……夕雾，我最喜欢你了。”光好似是醉了，枕在夕雾的膝上，这句话他说了好多次，梦里也在说，每句话都是真心实意的。  
“我……”夕雾抚摸着光有些毛躁的金发，拂去他身上落下的桃花，微笑着呢喃道，“我也是。”  
我也喜欢你。


End file.
